


Like Him That Travels

by the_rogue_bitch



Series: The Yearning of the Sword [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my home of love: if I have rang’d,<br/>Like him that travels, I return again. -- Shakespeare, <i>Sonnet 109, 1.5</i></p><p>Ichigo has exams, term ends, and he goes to Karakura to visit his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Him That Travels

_Roku-gatsu._

Exams arrived along with stifling summer heat. It was sweltering outside, and like an oven in the classrooms.

Ichigo had been near the top of his classes in the Living World, but that was high school, and a whole different skillset. When it came to theoretical academics, Ichigo was still as excellent as ever. When it came to the practical, however, his performance was uneven at best.

His last exam was the hardest and most draining. He knew that his reiatsu was really strong, wild, and aggressive (he’d been told that often enough), but he had actually improved his control of it since he’d started formal training. Still, trying to compress all that energy into a mental box and put a lid on it felt like trying to force a plug into a geyser and hold it down. He’d managed to do it, however, which was what the exam consisted of. He had to repeat the process several times to pass, which he did, but the inside of his skull felt scraped clean when he finished.

Ichigo dragged himself back to his quarters, the heat only increasing his exhaustion. As soon as the door closed, he took off his uniform and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. He opened a couple of windows and collapsed onto his futon. He threw his arm over his eyes and passed out.

Ichigo woke up at the sound of his door sliding open, then shut. His room was dark and he realized that he must have slept through dinner.

“Rukia?”

“I’m here.”

“What time is it?”

“Not very late. I looked for you at dinner but you weren’t there.”

“I had my last exam today and I must’ve fallen asleep,” Ichigo’s head throbbed and he grunted as spears of agony stabbed through his eyeballs into his brain. “Oh, god, my head hurts.”

“Was it the reiatsu exam?”

“Is this normal?”

“It depends on your level of spiritual pressure. It’s one way they can tell your rank before you leave the Academy. The more pressure you have, the more intense the headache. It should go away after you get some sleep. Do you want some light?”

The very idea made Ichigo queasy.

“Please, no.”

He heard Rukia moving around his room, water running, and then she was kneeling next to his futon, a dim shape in the twilight.

“Close your eyes.” Rukia put a wet, cold washcloth across his forehead and eyes and he sighed in relief.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I’m not much of a host right now, so you don’t have to. I’m also not really dressed.”

“It’s dark in here, I can’t see anything,” Rukia sounded amused. Ichigo reached down and pulled his comforter up to his hips anyway.

“I’ll stay for a little while.”

Ichigo heard Rukia settle herself more comfortably next to his futon. She started stroking his hair, fingertips brushing his scalp. It eased the tension in his head considerably.

“Let me know if this bothers you,” she said quietly.

“No, it feels really good. It helps. Thanks.”

“You should try to sleep, it will make the headache go away.”

“Will you stay until I do?”

“If you want me to, I will.”

“Do _you_ want to?” Ichigo asked, voice soft and fading.

“Of course,” Rukia said quietly, fingers hypnotic and soothing. Ichigo reached up and held a fold of Rukia’s hakama in his hand, and fell back to sleep.

**

Ichigo woke up with a wonderful emptiness in his head where the pain had been. The room was cool, with dawn light filtering in and birdsong on the slight breeze. He rolled onto his side and saw Rukia curled up on the floor, her head resting on the futon. She had her fists under her chin and looked peaceful in a way Ichigo had never seen.

She also looked adorable, but Ichigo would have to feel a lot more secure in their relationship before he said something like that to her out loud.

“Rukia,” Ichigo whispered, brushing the hair off her forehead. “Rukia, hey. Wake up.”

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, looking around as she sat up.

“Was I here all night?”

“I guess so, it’s morning now,” Ichigo said. “You didn’t have to sleep on the floor. You could have slept on the futon.”

Rukia paused in the act of rubbing her eyes and looked over at him.

“Nice try, Kurosaki, but I don’t think so.”

“Hey, that was totally platonic!” Ichigo spluttered. “In case you didn’t notice, I was in a lot of pain and comatose all night!”

“Mmhmm,” Rukia said, standing and shaking out her clothes. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“I am, yeah. Thanks,” Ichigo sat up and realized he was still wearing only briefs. His face turned pink as he gathered the comforter into his lap. Rukia noticed this and chuckled.

“You are such the blushing virgin, Ichigo. Don’t you realize that eventually I am going to have to get acquainted with what you’re covering up?”

“Yes, but when I’m ready. When we’re both ready. Which is definitely not right now,” Ichigo said peevishly. “Besides, it’s not my fault I haven’t had a lot of opportunity to do anything about it!”

“It must have been a terrible disappointment to all those women throwing themselves at your feet,” Rukia said solemnly. “That you never noticed them or gave them your time.”

“Don’t tease me,” Ichigo pouted. “It’s too early.” He fell back onto his bed and put the pillow over his head. “I’m going back to sleep.”

A warm weight straddled Ichigo’s hips and Rukia plucked the pillow off his face. He actually got vertigo from the speed at which his blood headed south.

“I have to go, but will I see you later?” Rukia asked, as if she weren’t seated on the most sensitive portion of his anatomy.

“Dammit, Rukia,” Ichigo gasped. She gave him a mischievous look and a quick kiss, then flash-stepped out the door, locking it behind her.

“Argh!” Ichigo bellowed, all thoughts of sleeping in totally ruined. “I hate you, Rukia!”

Ichigo lay there wondering how on earth he was going to get to the showers unseen. Because he definitely needed a long, cold one.

**

Renji brought over a jug of sake that night to celebrate the start of Ichigo’s summer break, and Rukia surprised them both by arriving with food.

“Taiyaki!” Renji exclaimed in delight at the fish cakes.

Ichigo didn’t think he could’ve been happier, sitting there with both of them. They were two of the people he cared about most in the world, and they were celebrating with him.

“What plans do you have for your break?” Renji asked. He offered the sake to Rukia, who took it and had a healthy swig.

“I’m going home for a little while to visit with my family, but when I came back I thought I could do a teaching practicum or something until classes start up again. Can I bring you anything?”

“Goggles,” Renji said promptly.

“Man, you know that’s a waste of money, you break them as soon as you get them!”

“ _Goggles._ ” Renji emphasized, leaning menacingly towards Ichigo.

“Jeez, okay, fine. Any particular colors or can I just pick whatever I want?”

“Now you’re just trying to piss me off.”

“Like _that’s_ hard.”

Rukia snorted.

“You two are like quarrelsome little boys,” she said, speaking carefully.

Renji reached over and took the sake away from her. “How much of this did you drink?”

“I left you both some,” Rukia replied, leaning against Ichigo’s legs. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked over at Renji, who shrugged.

“You’re carrying her home, you know that,” Ichigo said to him.

“It’s not like she’s heavy,” Renji replied.

“Sitting right here.” Rukia said.

“You’re cut off,” said Ichigo.

“Then you can’t have any more food.” Rukia tried to take the jug back.

“We already ate all the food.” Renji held the jug up out of Rukia’s reach. She pouted and crossed her arms.

“She’s kind of cute when she’s drunk,” Ichigo said to Renji.

“I still have my zanpakuto,” Rukia warned.

“I sit corrected. Cute and _deadly._ ”

Renji passed Ichigo the jug over Rukia’s head.

“Rukia, do you want me to bring you back anything?” Ichigo asked, taking a swig and giving it back to Renji.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m not going for a couple of days, so if you do decide on something, let me know.”

“All riiiiight...”

Renji looked down. “She’s asleep,” he said.

“I’ve never seen her like this,” Ichigo said, waving his hand at Renji for the sake. Renji slapped the jug into his hand.

“Well, it’s a good sign.”

“I guess...” Ichigo stroked Rukia’s hair, feeling free to do it while she was asleep.

“Don’t you go getting drunk, too. I am not carrying your ass into your bed like last time if I have to carry Rukia home, too.”

“Then you better take this away from me.”

Renji took the jug back. “Hey, if you want to get me something, pay me back for all this sake I keep bringing over here.”

“Goggles or sake, pick one.”

“Goggles it is, then.”

**

Renji headed back to the Gotei barracks when the sake was gone, picking Rukia up and carrying her with ease. She had grumbled slightly at being disturbed, but settled against Renji’s chest peacefully. Ichigo stayed on the steps, looking at the stars, feeling his brain swirl pleasantly.

Whatever Rukia wanted him to bring her back from the Living World, Ichigo would bring her, but he also had something special in mind he wanted to get. Something he hoped he would eventually be able to give her.

Ichigo stood and ambled into his room. He put on his pajamas and went to bed, wondering vaguely if there was going to be unpleasant fallout from Rukia about the comfortable evening they’d just had. He hoped not. He hoped they were done with that sort of thing and he could relax.

**

Ichigo swung around the doorway of Rukia’s office. “Take a walk with me?”

Rukia put her pen down. “All right,” she smiled, getting up.

The moon was high and full above the cherry orchard, and Ichigo slowed his pace so that Rukia could walk by his side. He felt her fingers wrap around his and smiled to himself.

“So, are you forever doing paperwork or what? Is that what it is to be a Shinigami when you aren’t patrolling and destroying Hollows?”

“In between bouts of saving this world and yours, yes,” Rukia said drily.

“I think that would drive me crazy. I’m glad I’m becoming a teacher.”

“Because of course there is no paperwork involved at all when one is an educator.”

“Smartass.”

Rukia dug her fingernails into his palm.

“I’ll be going to the Living World tomorrow to visit my family,” Ichigo said, pausing and leaning against a tree. Rukia turned to face him.

“How long will you be gone?”

“A week or so. Have you figured out what you want me to bring you back?”

Rukia shook her head. “I really can’t think of anything.”

“I guess I’ll have to improvise, then. Don’t get mad if you don’t like what I get you, since you couldn’t decide,” Ichigo teased, pulling Rukia towards him.

“You don’t _have_ to get me anything.”

“Yes I do.”

“All I really want,” Rukia stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Ichigo’s ear, “is for you to come back.”

Ichigo shivered and he gripped the back of Rukia’s kosode in his hands.

“But that’s easy,” Ichigo murmured. “Of course I would come back. You’re here.” He turned his head and his lips met Rukia’s. He slid his hands up her back and into her hair, thumbs stroking her jaw. Rukia held his wrists loosely, pressed up against him.

“Then you should have no difficulty in accomplishing it,” Rukia said when she could speak again. She placed her hands flat on Ichigo’s chest. “I should get back.”

“Do you really have to?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo traced the outline of Rukia’s lips with his thumb and she sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her face into the caress.

“You don’t want to get back to work,” Ichigo said softly.

“No, this is infinitely preferable.”

“You could come see me tonight,” Ichigo pulled Rukia close and rested his chin on her head. She pushed herself off his chest and gave him an outraged look.

“Absolutely not!”

Ichigo grinned down at her. “A guy can dream, can’t he?”

“All you want. Feel free. But that’s all.”

Ichigo sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll walk you back. I’m leaving really early tomorrow, so I won’t see you before I go.”

“I will somehow bear up under the disappointment.”

“You really do know how to make me feel special.” Ichigo drew Rukia’s hand over his arm and walked back towards the squad’s quarters. She knocked him gently in the ribs with her elbow.

“Does anybody besides Renji know about us?” Ichigo asked.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I’m curious to see how Byakuya will react when he finds out.”

“Let’s not borrow trouble just yet. I don’t think the Seireitei can withstand another duel between the two of you.”

“I’d win.”

“Perhaps.”

Ichigo escorted Rukia to her office, and left her at the door, bowing slightly and kissing her hand, giving her an ironic look as he did so. She bumped her knuckles into his lips.

“I love you too,” Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his hand on his mouth.

“Goodnight, Ichigo. Safe travels.” Rukia smiled, closing the door of her office in his face. He shook his head and grinned to himself, heading back to his quarters.

**

It was technically illegal for there to be casual travel between the Soul Society and the Living World, but Ichigo ignored this the way he ignored most rules that he found useless and arbitrary. He returned to Karakura Town using Urahara’s senkaimon, which let Ichigo out under the shop.

Ichigo stepped into the gigai that was always there for him, changed into the clothes he’d brought with him, and then climbed up and out to Karakura.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this section, but I think I got it as good as it could be. There's not a lot of action. It's kind of an interlude.


End file.
